


[Tedgens]

by Solanex



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Honestly. What is this?, I became obsessed with tedgens and I dont regret a thing, I have no clue what it is I'm writing, M/M, Paulkins - Freeform, because why not, probably, tedgens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanex/pseuds/Solanex
Summary: An AU where Henry and Ted are in college together.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 7





	1. Rude

The bell rang and that meant class was over. Henry had a free period now and he didn't know how he was going to spend it. He could read a book or study or go back to his room to talk to his roommate. Or he could just go back to his room to do absolutely nothing. 

Henry was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the people around him and before he realised what was happening he bumped into someone and fell on the floor. 

The other person didn't fall, but looked at Henry. "Watch where you're going, will you." The guy said and Herny looked at him. He looked pissed and Henry didn't feel safe messing with him, but didn't think it was fair of him to say what he did. If he was paying attention he would've noticed Henry. "I could say the same thing about you." He said having more courage than he remembered having before. The guy quietly sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked away, not helping Henry get up whatsoever. He didn't apologise, but why should he? Henry was being rude too. 

Henry prayed he was never going to run into that guy again.


	2. Second Encounter, Unfortunately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry talks about what happened to Paul and he sees the guy again.

The second year of collage had only started about a month ago and Henry felt ready. He started of first year quite well, but after the Christmas break he had a hard time focusing, but he wanted to try his best this year. Even though he couldn't focus on school last year he was still one of the best students. 

Henry made his way to his dorm room where he hoped to find his roommate. He felt the need to talk about the guy he just ran into. When he unlocked the room he saw no one in there and he sighed, walking towarda his bed and dropping down onto it. His roommate, Paul, probably had class right now. They haven't talked at all today, because Henry left their room early today to go for a walk outside. He told himself he was going to do that at least twice a week, since he wasn't really into sports. 

When he got back Paul was gone. He was probably in class. Henry started second period and Paul first. 

Henry closed his eyes, trying not to over think everything. He felt himself relaxing again after around ten minutes. Then, all of the sudden, he heard the door opening and he slowly opened his eyes seeing Paul looking at him. "Were you sleeping?" "I wasn't, I just closed my eyes for a bit." Henry said. They were silent for a while until Henry spoke again. "Don't you have class now?" "I don't. I was walking Emma over to her class and went here. How are you doing?" "Why are you asking? Do I look bad?" "No you don't, it's just that you seem tired." "I am. I woke up too early, but I've gotten kind of used to that really but maybe I'm just fooling myself into thinking that." Henry said now sitting u straight. "So you're fine?" "Yes, it's just that something weird just happened and I don't know what to think about it." Henry started. "I ran into some guy and I fell and he called me out for not watching where I'm going. I have to admit that he was right, but it was just the way he said it. It was rude." He finished. Paul was quite for a few seconds. It looked like he was trying come up with the right thing to say, but Henry didn't really know what was going on in Paul's head. "I know where he's coming from. But I suppose that because he was rude you can be mad?" Paul said. It sounded more like a question and it made him wonder if he was in the wrong here. 

"Bill and Charlotte just texted that they're at Beanies. I'n going there too, do you want to join?" Paul asked looking up from his phone. "Yeah, alright" he said and Paul nodded. Henry got up and rubbed his eyes. How was he going to survive the remaining of the day if he was this tired already? It was only third period and they have a break after this one. After that he has to go to five more classes and he wasn't in the mood for that anymore. Paul opened the door and they walked out, making their way towards the school's front door, because that was the quickest way to get to Beanies.

They passed the cafeteria in school and the lockers. When they almost reached the door Henry saw someone he didn't expect or want to see. It was the same guy he ran into. Lucky for him the guy didn't notice him. "That's the guy." Henry said eyeing the guy, hoping Paul knew who he meant. "The one with the dark hair?" Paul asked. "Yes, the one with the blue shirt. That's the guy I ran into earlier today." "That's Ted." "You know him?" Henry asked. "Not really. He's in some of my classes. I can't stand him, but we talk sometimes. Not really conversations or anything. He's pretty annoying and rude. Now I know why you thought he was rude." Paul seemed to really dislike this guy and Henry could relate. It comforted him in some way. He didn't feel like he was in the wrong anymore, now that Paul agreed with him. "Just looking at the look on his face made me feel mad and I'm never mad." "I know" Paul said. 

Paul and Henry almost reached the doors, but Henry couldn't take his eyes of the guy. He was talking to some girl and it looked like he was flirting. Henry rolled his eyes, but still looked at him. Then he saw Ted looking at back at him.


End file.
